


Two guys, one bullet

by Lehenne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bullet wound, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, First Aid, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed Whump, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehenne/pseuds/Lehenne
Summary: Gavin didn't have to like androids. Despite everyone saying they were 'alive' and all that shit.And then the tin can goes and saves his life.Damn it...
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Two guys, one bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written on an idea/prompt/scene from @Anonymous-IDFK  
> Big-up, dude :D

Gavin wasn't paying attention to whatever bullshitery was going on on TV. Elbows propped on the breakroom's table, a coffee rapidly cooling in front of him, he stared vacantly at the idiot-box. This was his break, and he'd earned his few minutes of not having to think about anything.

Movement in his periphery forced him to plug back his brain though. Fuckin' android. The fucker had the gall to just... Walk in and act human, with its fuckin' perfect looks and perfect jacket. At least this one still had the sense to wear its insignias. Their shitty government had passed some laws that exempted them from wearing android markers, which was bullshit.

“Well, would you look at that, an android making coffee, like the good ol' times,” he couldn't help but say. The android turned slightly toward him, no emotion on its face, like it should be. “Skipping work already, tincan ?”

“The Lieutenant is somewhat grumpy this morning,” it answered, unnervingly calm and polite. The coffee-machine was finished, the cup steaming, and the fucker grabbed the thing like it was nothing.

“And what ? Lazy bastard couldn't get it himself ?”

“Well, I would tell you this is called being nice,” it started to leave with its coffee, “but I doubt you know the meaning of that word.”

“Hey, you listen here, motherfucker-” The android turned around, marched up to him so suddenly, murder in his eyes, that Gavin backed off before he could think better of it. His back hit the wall behind him so hard it took all the air out of his lungs. He hit his head so hard his ears rang painfully. Gavin had seen all those footage of what that asshole was capable of, and right now, he was pretty sure he was gonna get murdered. Its LED-thing was spinning red furiously.

“What the fuck ? Get-” Before he could finish, the android coughed on him, and something wet splattered on his face. “Ugh, disgus-” he started as he reopened his eyes. He'd never seen the tin can in shock before. Or with any other expression on its face. Its eyes were wide and surprised, and it was leaning harder and harder against Gavin. Had the thing frozen or something ? That's when he noticed the blue staining its mouth. Through the low buzzing in his ears, he heard the thing actually whimper. “What the shit ?”

“I- I- I-” It repeated with a fucked-up, machine-like voice. They both looked down when it brought a hand to its chest with jerky movements. Under its hand, its shirt was soaked in blue shit. When Gavin looked back up, the toaster's eyes were drooping shut, and if he was asked what the fuck was going on through his head as he took the android by the shoulders and shook it, he'd say 'training reflexes'.

“Hey, fuckface,” he said, trying to sound forceful, landing on panicked. Shit. “Open- Open your eyes.” The android obeyed, but his eyes weren't focused.

“What...” Maybe it was all the shaking Gavin was doing, but the bot started toppling to the side.

“Shit, fuck...” Gavin shifted his hold to accompany him to the ground, where he laid limp on his back, Gavin's knees soaking in a gross, warm blue puddle of Connor's fuckin' blood. Holy shit, there was so much fucking blood. His eyes drifted to the guy's hand on his chest, soaking wet already, trying uselessly to stem his blood loss. Oh fuck, if that shit was red, it'd look- Without thinking, Gavin put his own hands on the android's, because it didn't look like the tin can was actually doing any compression on that.

“Hey, fuckin'- Hold on, okay ?” Gavin had half a mind to look up at the rest of the precinct. What the fuck had happened anyway ? But right now that could wait- “Officer down !” He roared, his voice wavering a bit. He'd blame the adrenaline rush. “I need a fuckin' ambulance !” Connor's eyes were huge and staring and shocked when he looked back down, and shit, it sent a chill down Gavin's spine.

“Sergeant ?” Connor asked with a pitiful fucking voice, coughing up more blood. “Are you alright ?”

“Hold on, alright ?” His look of confusion worsened, if that could be possible.

“You're- You're worried,” it didn't sound like a question.

“Hey, shut-”

“Don't worry, this damage- This damage isn't- Isn't fatal,” but the waver in his voice wasn't convincing.

“How would you know, asshole ?” Gavin couldn't help but scoff. The faintest of smiles cut through the android's confusion, his LED slowing down by a fraction.

“I actually survived-” He coughed up more blue shit, his eyes closing and not reopening. “Survived worse... Asshole,” the last word sounding so fucking wrong in the android's mouth it made Gavin actually snort. He didn't know much about androids. Maybe that sounded about right. But there was so much thirium leaking everywhere, dyeing everything blue, it was kinda hard to believe.

“Hey, hey, open your eyes,” Gavin said when Connor stopped moving a little too long. His LED was still spinning, so he was still 'awake'. But he didn't react. “Open your eyes, that's an order !” Alright, so shoot him, he was panicking a little. The android grimaced but opened his eyes anyway. Through the confusion broke pain and... Fear. He looked fucking terrified.

“02:09 minutes until- Until sh- Shutdown,” he breathed out through gritted teeth. “I mis- Miscaculated, my systems can't- Can't mend the damage.” His eyes finally refocused on Gavin, whose adrenaline made him shiver uncontrollably. “I- I'll be rep- Replaced, don't- Don't worry,” his voice, full of static, teetered into silence. Yeah, definitely the adrenaline, not the guy dying under his useless hands. Gavin should tell him he was gonna be alright. Even if that was a lie, he should be telling him, shouldn't he ?

“You-”

“Sir, you can let go, we need to get to him,” a new, forceful voice broke him out of the spell. He was jolted back into reality by a strong set of arms pulling him away from Connor, his hands away from the wound on his chest. He fell on his ass just out of the way of the technicians, working single-mindedly on the dying android, patching up and connecting electronic devices into the back of his neck and thirium pouches somewhere above his clavicle.

“RK800 #313 248 317 -51, initiate emergency stasis,” one of the techs ordered forcefully. Connor's scared brown eyes were boring into Gavin's still, and he distinctly heard the android's voice through the worsening buzzing in his ears.

“I'm- I'm scared ?” Like he wasn't fucking sure. And then his eyes closed and his LED turned blue and his body went lax.

“Sir ? Can you hear me ?” Another voice asked. Too close. There was a hand on his shoulder. A paramedic kneeling down in front of him, blocking his view of the android bleeding out right there. “I need to check-”

“Get off me, I'm fine,” Gavin barked, jerking away from the dude's hand.

“Sir, you're bleeding. You've been shot,” he answered patiently, grating on Gavin's frayed nerves.

“What the fuck ?” He looked down at his shoulder, at the blotch of red slowly growing, drops dripping from his torn shirt. How had he not noticed ? “What the-” But apparently his adrenaline chose that moment to say 'fuck you'. The buzzing in his ears grew louder, his shivering wracking his frame harder, his vision darkening alarmingly fast. “Wh-” he started, but...

Usually he hated hospitals, and the sooner he could get discharged the better. But in this instance, it meant he'd have to go visit Connor in his own hospital. ASTA Facility, they were called; 'Android Specialist and Technical Assistance' Facility. Android hospital, as far as Gavin was concerned.

Ugh, fuck. He'd have to go sometime anyway, right ? The android had saved his life by taking that fucking bullet. Miller had come to explain what the fuck had happened; The suspect Gavin had brought in the day before was being prepared for transfer, and somehow the fucker managed to grab a gun to take Gavin out. Apparently Connor- The android had seen him and managed to get in the way of the bullet in time.

He'd been saved by a fucking android. Fucken'- Toaster-...

“Ah, fuck,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his good arm, standing frozen right outside the android's room. He took a deep breath, straightened up, steeled his nerves, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” the Lieutenant's gruff voice announced. Okay. Last opportunity to take his ass out of here.

He went in and closed the door with minimal noise; The android was- Sleeping. Propped upright and shit, plugged in a dozen different computers and devices, and what looked suspiciously like an artificial ventilator right next to the bed. The android- Connor looked like shit. He looked so fucking... Human.

Fuck.

“The fuck are you doing here ?” Anderson asked from a chair next to the bed, elbow on the armchair, head propped on his hand. He looked ready to kick his ass out of here, and. Okay. Fair enough, Gavin conceded.

“I- I don't know,” he barked defensively anyway, not ready to... Assume... Fuckin'... “The dude saved my life-” he grumbled, crossing his arms as tight as his shoulder allowed, eyes darting away from the accusing glare. “I just-”

“Yeah, that he did,” Anderson said, suddenly sounding exhausted. “The bullet went straight through his ventilation bio-Whatever... Through his lungs,” he explained after an awkward pause. “Almost didn't make it...”

“Huh...” What was he supposed to say to that. Gavin was pretty sure Anderson considered the android like a son or whatever and. Well... Fuck. Fortunately, he was saved from having to cheer the old guy up by the sound of rustling from the bed.

“Don't you dare being your usual asshole,” Anderson threatened before the android stirred awake, eyes half-shut still. He coughed into his hand, and it actually looked painful. When his coughing fit subsided, he shifted slowly, Anderson on his feet and helping him settle back in his bed. He looked drained and shitty, and if it wasn't for the LED on his temple, or the cables poking out of his neck and chest, Gavin'd be fooled into thinking he was actually human.

They stared at each other awkwardly. What did you say to a dude you only ever treated like a fuckin'- Object... Fuck, that sounded wrong, even to him.

“Huh, th-” Gavin started, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you-” Connor said at the same time. They stared silently again, Gavin's eyes shifting away in embarrassment. He caught the Lieutenant's death glare, and the side smirk he tried to smother down. Connor didn't talk, so it was Gavin's responsibility to take the lead. Shit.

“Thanks for, y'know- Saving my life. And shit. I guess...” Ugh, fuckin' shitty-ass-

“Um. You're... Welcome,” came the answer, just as awkward. “Are you alright ? You were shot as well.”

“What ? Uh, yeah, yeah... I'm- Yeah, I'm okay.” More silence. Connor coughed again, trying to smother it down and failing. “It was just a graze, thanks to- Thanks to you, huh...” He looked at the android again, barely settling down. “You- You fuckin' almost died. For me...” He said before he could think about it. Connor fucking shrugged, winced in pain.

“I've had- I've had worse,” he breathed out, barely audibly.

“Pfft, yeah, right,” Anderson intervened, “you had your lungs obliterated, almost died of blood loss, you're on an external ventilator because you still don't have fucking lungs in ya. You were this close from croaking,” he snarled. Nobody pointed out it sounded more distressed than angry though.

“... I still had worse,” Connor answered after a painfully long pause. “I actually did die. Many times.”

“What the fuck ?” Anderson and Gavin said at the same time. Connor scoffed, subsequently coughed, then settled again with a low groan.

“I'm the fifty-first utterance of 'Connor',” he explained cryptically, then, seeing their lack of comprehension, sighed. “I've been destroyed fifty times already.”

“What the fuck ? Why ?” Connor looked away, clearly not wanting to speak about... Whatever that was anymore.

“Uh, stress-tests,” he waved a hand around, looking outside the window. “Military training, missions...” His voice faltered. Somehow he sounded winded, even though he wasn't actually breathing. Missions ? What the fuck ?

“Why the fuck would you need training ? Isn't all that shit downloaded directly into your brain ?” Connor glared for a second.

“Still had to-” He coughed again. “Still had to learn to use the programs...” Fucking hell, how could he look so shitty and still say he'd had worse ? “I'm glad you're unscathed, sergeant,” Connor went on. There was a lazy grin on his flushed face. Blue flush. Weird. And also-

“Hey, fuck you, look what your fucking blood did to me,” he defended, pulling the fabric of his shirt and his bandage away from his wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but there were still fucken'- Nanites or whatever bleeding out of there. It could have looked like pus if it wasn't blue and smelled metallic instead of rotten. He was kinda glad about that though, to be honest. Anderson's face scrunched in disgust, but Connor just kinda... Blinked at it, deadpan.

“I've licked more disgusting things,” he said, unimpressed. What.

“I second that,” Anderson added, still disgusted. What.

“Bitch, the fuck ?” Gavin blurted, letting go of the bandage and shirt.

“Humans aren't very-,” Connor coughed, winced, then coughed a bit more. “... Resilient...” He snickered in a whisper. His shoulders untensed then, his head rolled sideways, eyes closing slowly.

He'd just- fallen asleep again.

Huh.


End file.
